coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9189 (19th June 2017)
Plot Billy is trying to find Shona in the homeless shelters while Todd is still in a bad mood about taking Summer on. Nathan sends Bethany a text to say he'll pick her up at 1.15pm. Sarah leaves her to mind Harry while she goes to the dentist and then work. Faye reluctantly agrees that Anna can attend her art show but confesses to Izzy that she doesn't want her there as none of her work will be displayed. Bethany says a tearful goodbye to Harry. Adam is thanked by Daniel for helping him before he goes to London for a couple of weeks to work for a friend. Tyrone gets jealous of the amount of time that Fiz is spending with fellow student Kim Vaughan. Bethany is desperately searching for her passport as Mary arrives to take over baby-sitting duties for Harry. Mary spots the girl's packed holdall and realises she is preparing to run away. Bethany admits she is going to start a new life with Nathan. Drew drops Summer off with Billy and an uncomfortable Todd. She asks that they go somewhere for lunch rather than the cinema. Mary bars Bethany's way out of the house and, likening the situation to her own rape, begs the girl to see that the things Nathan makes her do are wrong. Summer is taken to the bistro where Todd starts to like the girl when she demonstrates her sharp intelligence. Summer also likes Todd. Mary tells Bethany of her own ordeal in an attempt to connect with her. Bethany feels for her but refuses to believe that their experiences are similar. Bethany leaves the house and Mary desperately tries to contact Sarah. Kim finds out that Fiz and Tyrone's old radio is a vintage one worth £130. Fiz is delighted but Tyrone's jealousy only grows. Robert calls on Daniel and tries to talk to him about what he did. He tells him he can return to work. Todd comes round to the idea of taking Summer on. With Harry in his carrier, Mary chases after Bethany as Nathan arrives to pick her up on Victoria Street. Although torn, Bethany gets into his car. Mary rips into Nathan who threatens Harry unless she leaves them alone. They drive off. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Eileen Phelan and Billy Mayhew when she commented that her husband was "off and out before I even woke" i.e. visiting Andy in his cellar. *TV Times'' synopsis: Mary tries to stop Bethany running off with Nathan; Todd gets to know Summer; and Kevin quizzes Rana about Anna's medication. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,786,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes